1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
A technology of specifying position coordinates of a pointer such as a finger in a manner that a projection image is captured by one or a plurality of cameras and the captured image is analyzed is known. There is a problem in that, when the captured image is analyzed, the projection image included in the captured image functions as noise and thus reproduction of the captured image is disturbed. Until now, a technology of specifying a pointed position by performing difference processing between the captured image and the projection image is proposed (for example, JP-A-2008-152622). In this technology, the captured image and the projection image are stored in a frame memory, and then timings of both the images are caused to coincide with each other in a frame unit.
However, in the related art, there is a problem in that crosstalk in which images of frames before and after the projection image are included in the captured image occurs.